This invention relates generally to hose connections, and more particularly concerns a very simple nipple and ring combination especially well suited to sealingly clamp a hose to a metal fitting.
Many different types of connections have been proposed in the past to connect plastic or other hose end portions to metallic fittings. A common type fitting involves parts which have threaded interfit and which serve to create clamping force holding the hose onto the fitting. Assembly of such parts requires their relative rotation, which is extremely difficult where the part to be rotated is a frictional clamping engagement with the hose. Also, threaded parts are more costly than unthreaded parts.